Deep Incest
by Stella Purple
Summary: Hermione and Draco are siblings, but he has feelings for her more than a brother should. That night, when she came into his bedroom in search for comfort after a nightmare, he would take her. Hard.


**Deep Incest - Brother**

* * *

_Hermione and Draco are siblings, but he has feelings for her more than a brother should._

_That night, when she came into his bedroom in search for comfort after a nightmare, he would take her._

_Hard._

* * *

"Brother, can I come in?" Hermione slowly creeped into her brother's room, walking rather sloopily out of sleepiness. She just had a nightmare, and the only person her mind came across to find comfort is in her brother's arms. But when she opened the door and got a glimpse to his bed, it was empty.

"Brother?" she called out again. She entered the room, not knowing that a figure was lurking in the dark behind her. She approached the bedside, then looked around, until she saw the figure standing not far from her.

Before she could do anything, though, a spell hit her with so much force that she was forced to be knoched down. A pair of pale strong arms cought her before she fell on the floor and carried her bridal style to the bed. He laid himself just right beside her, eyeing the nightgown she wore.

It was an expensive piece of satin, made out of white. It hug her body in the most alluring way, covering just half bottom of her plump breasts and down to the upper mid of her tights. He could feel his mouth water just by starring at her luscious body.

It did not take her long to regain back conciousness. And once she did, she found her brother, Draco, starring back at her.

"Brother, why did you attack me?" She did not sound angry, just confused.

"It was nessecary," he simply replied. There was darkness lurking in his grey eyes when he said those words, causing Hermione to retreat whatever reason she had before to be hold. There was just so much deviousness, hunger, and something more ozzing from him that caused her to cowered in fear.

"I- I think I should get back," she said quickly, getting up from the bed and reaching for the door. Before she could turn the knob thought, she hears her brother casted a spell and locked the door from the inside. The bad news was, she did not have her wand with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him warrily.

"Don't leave just yet. You just got here."

"I would like to get back to sleep."

"Then why did you come in here in the first place than staying in your room?"

"Because," she hesitated to answer just a little bit, "I had a nightmare."

"Really?" Draco sounded more beamused rather than concerned when he got up from the bed as well and made his way towards her. "What was it about?"

"I was trapped in a room, and I couldn't get out." Just like the situation she was in right now. "I didn't want to get back to that same dream again."

Draco brushed his finger across her tender cheeks while eyeing her rosy lips intensely. Hermione pretended not to notice. Then his other palm met her right shoulder, slowly sliding the strap of her nightgown down. His eyes cleared showed satisfaction as he eyes the newly exposed skin.

"And that is why you are here," his thumb rubbed the bead of her breast through the thin material, playing with it in a harsh movement, "right?" He looked up to her eyes, which were quivering with fear right at the moment.

She had no idea what had gotten into her brother that night. He was never like this before. Her brother was always to tender and kind towards her. But tonight, he was like another person. He was touching her, and in an inappropriate manner at that. Fear ran through her veins, as she was suddenly stuck in a frozen state while her brother played with her bead some more.

"P-please..." she whimpered weakly. "Stop this, please."

"Stop what, Hermione?" Draco answered as if he had no idea what she was talking about. He was still playing with her bead, and his intense rubbing began to cause her pain.

"Please, Brother. Don't do this," she begged in desperation. To her relief, he did as told. But then all hope shattered when he suddenly gripped both sides of her nightgown and ripped it into two.

The sound of the ripping material echoed clearly through the room. Hermione stood there shocked. Her breasts were not fully exposed. She brought her arms up to cover herself, but her brother stopped her by catching both of her wrists in his hands.

"Don't do that, Hermione. I want to _see_ you," he said lustfully.

He eyed her body, feeling his mouth watered again. This time, he wasted no time to indulge in what he wanted and leaned in to capture his right breast in his mouth.

It felt so divined when he made contact with her skin. Her bead felt too hard against his teeth, and he nibbled into it. He could hear her whimpering in pain when he bit into her harsher, spreading his saliva all over her as he opened his mouth to take more of her inside. He kept nibbling and sucking until he felt her breast had grown hot of all the pampering he did. True enough, when he finally let go of her, that her skin had become red.

Draco smirked in satisfaction when he saw the result of his action. But when he looked back up to her face, he saw tears streaming down her eyes. With the same tender gesture, he erased the trails of tears off her face.

"Don't cry, Hermione. I promise that it will feel better," he said darkly.

Hermione had no idea what had come to her brother. He had done such an act... to her. She was shocked beyond limit, to say the least. He had touched her before, but with a brotherly gesture. This was... nothing of sort like that. This was primal. He was wild.

Before she even realized it, he already maneuvered her back to the bed. He laid her down and he placed himself on top of her. He began trailing kisses all over her body, up and down to places he should have ever gone to as her brother. His mouth landed on her left breast and he did the same thing he did with her other breast, biting and sucking hard as if he was a butterfly and she was the sweet nectar that his life depended on.

When he finished and about to kiss her in the lips, she begged him once again. "Please, Brother. Don't do this." Her eyes are teary again.

"You know, every time you called be 'Brother', I have been so turned on that I had a hard time trying to control myself. But tonight, you can call me 'Brother' as much as you like, because I won't hold myself back anymore." His raw confession terrified her to no end and she clasped her lips tightly. Netherless, Draco leaned in and kissed her.

His kiss was as intense as his nibbling. He rubbed his lips against hers hard, not allowing any space between them at all. But when she could not hold it anymore, she screamed against his mouth. Draco took that chance to insert his tongue into her mouth, exploring without giving her any care of what she was doing. She could feel her saliva mixed with his in the kiss, and she felt nothing but sickness and a revolting feeling in her stomach. God, she wanted to throw up!

Noticing her reaction, he quickly pulled away, not wanting vomit in his mouth. That relived her for a second, before she started screaming out loud again for help.

She screamed and screamed, calling for their parents. She could swear that even the entire mansion could hear her, but no one came to her rescue.

"I already charmed the room, my dear sister. Nobody could hear or disturb us tonight," Draco said, smirking deviously down at her.

"No!" she yelled when he started moving down to her lower body, parting her legs apart without her being able to fight him. She could feel him biting into the top of her underwear and slowly pulled it off of her. Cold air hit her vagina when it was exposed to him. Draco smiled satisfiedly at the sight of it, before leaning in to slide his tongue into her folds.

Her virgin clit protested when his tongue rubbed her in the place nothing had ever been before. He found her bead effortlessly and started caring her up and down. Despite her not wanting this to happen, her body can not react any other way than by itself. Soon enough, she could find herself wetter than she had ever been.

"Don't fight this, Hermione. Even your body wants me," he chanted at her.

"W-why are you doing this?" She purposely left out the word 'Brother', not wanting to encourage him even more.

"Because I love you," was his only answer. "I love you more than as a brother. I love you enough to want every inch of you, until you are mine and bare my marks."

"This is wrong. You shouldn't do this. We are siblings."

"I don't care. After all, isn't this just one of the attempt to keep our family bloodline pure? An intermarriage. It wasn't common, but it had been practiced before."

"Mother and Father will be upset once they found out what you are about to do."

"Let them be. I don't care. I just want you and you only, sister."

He licked her some more, tying her folds with his wild tongue. Then when he could not hold it anymore, he moved up to her and began removing his clothes. First his shirt, and then his trouser. He dispatched his underwear, letting his erection prang free.

She was horrified by his size. It was nothing that she had ever seen or imagined. How could a boy had such a huge cock? Would it be hard walking to have such a size between his legs?

Draco smirked when he saw her staring. "I see that you like what you see. How about a taste then, dear?" He moved his cock and positioning it in front of her face, startling her. He forced her mouth to open, but when she refused to budge he pinched her nipple.

"Aaaaahhhhhhgggg─"

He shoved himself inside her mouth, gagging her in the process. The head of his cock hit the back of her throat instantly. She felt like throwing up, having his member in her mouth. But then he started moving, forcing her to taking more of him even than before.

"You have to move as well, Hermione."

She didn't budge.

"Move, before I get really upset."

She closed her eyes and hoped that this was all just a dream, that she would wake up soon and found her brother again, not this monster that he had turned into. This all felt so surreal. She hoped that this was actually a dream and not the cruel reality. How could her brother to this to her?

"Hermione, move!" He sound angered this time. "I swear, sister, if you don't move, than you will wake up finding our parents dead the first thing tomorrow morning."

That one really got to her. She didn't want them to be dead. He wouldn't do that to their parents, right? After all they were his parents as well. But then again, he dared to do this to her, his own flesh and blood. What was it that he would not dare to do to his own parents?

Relactulantly, Hermione started to moving along with him, sliding her mouth in and out Draco's hard cock.

"Fuck!" he cursed when he started to feel the pleasure that his sister was building in him. He could not believe it. He finally got her to suck him in return. And he must admit to himself, than feeling her lips wrapping around his member while having her sliding in and out was really a brilliant sensation. He had never felt so much real passion until then. Plus, with the sight of her saliva dripping from his erection. God! He was going crazy.

She could feel him coming nearer. She gave several hard trusts, before he finally come into her. His seed was hot in her mouth. It tasted bitter and revolting. She could not hold it anymore and slide out. He was still cumming and some of his seed landed on her breasts instead, dipping in the most inviting manner. Draco struggled to move while placing his cock to her lower entrance. His cock was still hard, and he was poking it on her forbidden hole. His seed was slipping into her, and she had to doubt what his intention was.

"Swallow it," he ordered her when he noticed that she wasn't drinking his hot seed.

Hermione slowly shook her head.

"Don't tempt me," he grunts as he found the sight of his seed dripping all over her body was very provocating, "or I will make sure to not go easy for your first time." Still no reaction. "It will hurt like hell."

She forced herself to slowly drink the seed. It felt even much more unpleasant when it entered her throat. She coughed when the liquid passed into her. She felt like vomiting. But nothing was much worse than what her brother was about to do.

Finally sending all of his seed inside of her, both from mouth and asshole, he started to push himself into her. Hermione gasped and began screaming in pain as he pierced through her, breaking her virginal circle.

"Fuck! You're so _tight_." But her walls wrapped around his member perfectly, which was to his liking. Her hole was long enough for him to go through until he hit her limit.

Blood gushed out when he finally pulled out. He started pounding into her slow, but soon picked up his pace. Hermione was screaming and begging for him to stop, to just end the pain. Her walls tighten because of the unwillingness, but he found even that turning him on even more. Tears were streaming down her face as he pounded into her, hitting her G-spot over and over. But he got what he wished for. She cummed so heavily that it wet the sheets of his bed and the rest of his body. He too, was close. He came just as soon as she did, and he injected all of his seed into her.

Once he was done, he collapsed on top of her, not even bothering to pull out. He knew just by the mere thought of still being inside of her would turn him on again very soon. Once he was ready again, she rolled her until her front was facing his bed. Hermione moaned in pain when his member stirred inside her. He was on her ass crack now and ready to pound her again.

"Please. No more," she cried.

"This will be as enjoyable as the first one, sister. I promise you that." Then his hard member began re-entering over and over again. His trusts were faster this time, not even with mercy. Each trust was stronger and hungrier than the previous one.

Hermione wondered how he got all of this energy. He just came twice, and now he was ready for the third. When would he be tired? The thought that he might never going to stop never soon terrified her, causing her to gulp. Her ass tightened accidentally, and she could hear her brother moaning as her walls wrapped themselves around his cock even more.

"Do that again," he ordered her. She didn't have any energy left to fight, so she complied. Draco moaned out loud all the way until he cum for the third time. Then he forced her to cum as well by slamming his dick into her folds.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She cried out in pain, feeling the wide stretch in her clit. He rocks against her until she finally cum, but the contact only caused him to want her even more. So he did her. Again and again until morning came.

Hermione was asleep out of tiredness from all the screaming and pain she had experienced. Draco took the time to brush the hair on her head while watching her sleeping form as if he had not committed the biggest sin ever as a brother.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamed for this to be coming true, and now I got my wish." He planted a kiss on her forehead and let subconsciousness consumed him as well.


End file.
